To Kill A Kit
A Story by Brighty. |-| The Blurb= Rosekit was just a kit. Never anything special, really. At least until the night she died. Or supposedly died. Growing up without a family is hard, and all Rosepaw knows, is that she must find the killer, and destroy them. Then she meets a Clan outcast, who says she can show Rosepaw who murdered her family. But this outcast has a price for this information, and if Rosepaw follows through, she'll not only destroy the Clans, but destroy herself aloing the way too... |-| Prologue= Night had fallen on the StreakClan camp. Nothing stirred. Only a claw-scratch of moonlight let any light into the bramble coated camp. A streak of fur bolted into the camp, knowing exactly where to put each paw step. Turning sharply, the cat slipped into the nursery, silent as can be. With one swift movement, the cat unsheathed a long claw, and for a moment, the light of the moon shone silver on the outstretched claw. The cat swiped their paw down the neck of a pale brown she-kit. Then her mother, and a black tom kit. The 3 of them died instantly, the blood seeping into the nest. She turned to the smallest kit, a white she-kit with light brown patches. The cat stuck their claws into her neck. But the she-kit just yawned and turned over. The cat growled, and she stuck her claws into the she-kit again, and again. But she cat would not die. Growling, the cat leaned to sink her teeth into the cat's neck, when a voice from outside mewed, "Who goes there?" The cat turned around to see a small brown tom, clearly an apprentice. Suddenly the tom growled. "You!" The cat pushed the tom aside with their claws, and bolted, in case the tom was able to alert others. The cat curled their claws, as they looked back at the hollow. "Sleep well Rosekit. Because you won't have your safety for much longer." |-| Chapter 1= "Rosepaw! Thrushpaw! Bramblepaw! Flarepaw!" I looked over at the other three apprentices. They had always had each other to talk to, to lean on, and to just laugh with. And then there was me. Sure Ambersky had suckled me along with her own kits, but I was nothing compared to them. Especially compared to Thrushpaw. Thrushpaw was one of those she-cats. Perfect in every way. You couldn't do anything without angering her, or her spitting a nasty remark. Unless of course you were her sister, Flarepaw. But unlike her grayscale counterpart, Flarepaw was nice. "I can't believe we're finally apprentices!" Mews Flarepaw excitedly. Bramblepaw nods, and even Thrushpaw looks slightly amused. Our mentors remove themselves from the crowd of cats, and pad over to us. Goldleaf and Snowflight nod for Flarepaw and Bramblepaw to follow them. Our deputy, Dapplesky called for Thrushpaw, and I sat quietly, waiting for Sunstorm to come my way. "Rosepaw!" Sunstorm yowls my name, and I turn around. His huge golden pelt shone in the sunlight, and his muscles rippled. "Are you ready?" He mewed gruffly. I nod shakily, and follow him out of camp. But instead of taking me on a territory tour, like I suspected, he's leading to the training hollow. Battle Training? On my first day? Sunstorm looks at me. "You're small." He mews. "But you'll be fine. Thrushpaw is about the same size as you." I gulp. I can't fight Thrushpaw! She'll kill me! My mentor has clearly made up his mind though. I'm going to have to fight her. I can only wonder if I'll make it out alive. ~ "Ha! |-| Chapter 2= |-| Chapter 3= |-| Chapter 4= |-| Chapter 5= |-| Chapter 6= |-| Chapter 7= |-| Chapter 8= |-| Chapter 9= |-| Chapter 10= |-| Chapter 11= |-| Chapter 12= |-| Chapter 13= |-| Chapter 14= |-| Chapter 15= |-| Chapter 16= |-| Chapter 17= |-| Chapter 18= |-| Chapter 19= |-| Chapter 20= |-| Epilogue= Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Rated Mature Category:To Kill A Kit